fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Teleportation
Introduction The users of this ability are capable of transferring matter (objects or themselves) or energy from one point to another without traversing the physical space between them. This can be achieved by various means, including causing the atoms to travel at the speed of light, warping the space, or using quantum superposition, which is basically the users’ teleporting or allowing other objects to teleport by replacing and restocking energy in a spatial behavior. Types *'Pseudo-teleportation' - an imitation of teleportation due to short runs at a very high rate (much higher than the normal speed of the character). It may also be carried out at the expense of temporary transformation into a lightning / light / energy / astral entity (in this case, the character is able to partially ignore encountered in his way obstacles, achieving some kind of temporary intangibility). *'Teleportation in space' - instant or nearly instantaneous movement through space. It may take place either at the expense of spatial distortion (including the usage of various spatial portals), or as a side effect of dimensional quantum teleportation or time travel. *'Dimensional teleportation' - teleportation between dimensions/universes. In the most advanced cases it allows you to navigate between multiverses and even hyperverses. *'Quantum teleportation' - teleportation carried out at the expense of the quantum states of the switching object. In the most advanced cases can successfully mimic the omnipresence. *'Time Travel' - instant or nearly instantaneous time travel. As another of its applications, it can simulate teleportation through space (due to the fact that the users take a certain displacement in the past or the future, when they come back to their time they might chose to appear at a different point in space). *'Magic teleportation' - instant or nearly instantaneous movement in space, carried out with the help of magic spells, potions, or artifacts. Often ignores the laws of physics, logic and common sense. Additional Types *'Self-targeted teleportation' - the usual teleportation, using which the user may in some way move through space / time / dimensions. But only the user can do so. *'Teleportation of objects' - users can teleport both themselves and other objects (which allows, for example, to throw an enemy into the mouth of a volcano or on the surface of the sun, or even into another dimension or outer void). *'Exchange' - the user can swap places with another object (usually such teleportation is limited by the fact that the second object is needed to move in space). Uses *Teleporting the enemy far away (a black hole, another dimension, a parallel world, in the past or future, etc.) or teleporting them to their own attack. *teleporting the enemy attacks (either far away or back to the enemy). *Ignoring external factors (due to the timely teleportation to another place / time / measurement). *Teleporting body parts of the enemy or teleporting the enemy's body into any foreign objects. Limitations *'Activation time' - though the teleportation is instantaneous to activate the possibility of such a move, in some cases, you need to spend a certain time (which can amount to hours or even days). *'Determination of coordinates' - in some cases, teleportation is possible only when you know the exact coordinates of the destination, relying on pre-calculated coordinates or a location that was previously determined by some other way. *'Size' - in some cases, user is able to teleport objects no more than a certain weight / volume. *'Distance' - sometimes, teleportation distance is limited (or the length of time period, if we are talking about time travelling). *'Portals' - in some cases, can only teleport to a predetermined portal / lighthouse / magic artifacts, which greatly limits the possibility of such a move for combat purposes depending on the user. Users * Kuro Black (Eternal Throne) * Serena Pierce (Exceed) * Jonathan Blaze (Forgotten Realms) * Korl Yerl (The Adventure of Legion 666) Category:Powers and Abilities